Using a combination of high quality broadcast and Web-streamed news reports on emerging public health concerns, youth-generated videos addressing health-related topics, and online curriculum resources, PBS NewsHour will engineer successful public health education experiences that engage the American public, students of all backgrounds - particularly those in underserved populations - to explore biomedical research and emerging health science information as it emerges in academic institutions, private laboratories and public health institutions throughout the country. To identify cutting edge storie of concern to the American public, PBS NewsHour will commission an annual survey of priority public health concerns and then, using that crowdsourced material, work with a blue-ribbon medical advisory council to help identify key experts and material to support in-depth journalism into those topics. The NewsHour aims to engage with the public on issues that are on their minds but then take the reporting to the next level, so that people understand not only what is at stake for them personally, but how what is happening in labs and universities translates into new advances and developments. Social media will be used both to engage with the public and to promote this content. Through this funding and using these stories produced by the award winning PBS NewsHour medical reporting team as a focus, the PBS NewsHour's Student Reporting Labs will experiment with an adaptation of its successful science program to work with eight Labs to produce unique news stories that view health science topics from a youth perspective. These videos will become part of a comprehensive set of lesson plans and learning tools disseminated online to the general public, educators and youth media organizations to draw attention to American health and biomedical issues and careers. Students will be supported with curricula and mentorship on fundamental research practice and the critical thinking skills necessary for responsible journalism. This process will ensure the next generation includes citizens who are effective health science communicators and self-motivated learners with a deep connection to the role of biomedical research in their careers and future life. Youth program resources will be posted on the PBS NewsHour Extra site to serve its 700,000 annual users and our partner sites PBS Learning Media and Share My Lesson - the two biggest free education resource sites on the web.